


So many more years

by HeyKiwiBanana



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Angst, did I mention lots of fluff, lots of fluff, no ghosts, nobody dies (except Edmund sorry not sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyKiwiBanana/pseuds/HeyKiwiBanana
Summary: For so long, Dani had tried to live the life other’s had expected her to but since meeting Jamie, she was now living her best life, the life she deserved.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	So many more years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I finished Bly manor last week and like everyone else, I fell in love with Dani and Jamie. I've shipped a lot of wlw couples and in my opinion, none of them compare to Damie - everything about them is beautiful. 
> 
> I know there's a lot of great fanfic for this pairing already but I wanted to throw my hat into the ring and hopefully pay homage to this wonderful and unique couple.

It had been six months since Dani Clayton started working at Bly manor and if she was being honest with herself, the time had flown by.

She had arrived in England after breaking off her engagement and ultimately breaking her fiancés heart. She hated the fact that she had hurt him but at the same time she knew she had to do it.

And then he died, that same day, hit by an oncoming truck as he angrily climbed out of the car. Maybe it was the guilt or maybe it was easier and kinder not to but Dani didn’t really know why she never told their families that she had broken up with him right before.

She also didn’t tell her mother she was going to England until she arrived in London - again it was easier not to mention it and when her mother had callously accused her of running away, she knew she had made the right choice.

It had been six months since she started working as an au pair and looking after the two youngest Wingraves, Miles and Flora, and Dani was doing her best to make a difference in their lives.

Six months of laughing and playfully eye rolling at Owen’s ridiculous food puns. Six months of confiding in Hannah, who had become sort of a mother figure to her and of course there was Jamie. How could she begin to describe the six (technically five, but who’s counting) months with Jamie?

Jamie was beautiful inside and out.

Jamie was gentle, kind and patient and always looked at Dani like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was passionate too, especially when it came to two of the most important things in her life; Dani and plants (in no particular order) and Dani thought that was perhaps her favourite thing about Jamie.

Dani wasn’t sure if she believed in love at first sight but it was definitely _something_ at first sight. The gardener did not even introduce herself to the new au pair, she barely acknowledged her at all, simply treated her as if she’d always been there. The others in the room just assumed they’d already met, which, if she were honest, was how the au pair felt when she first saw the young woman. 

After tiptoeing into each other’s lives, they took everything one day at a time. They built up trust and understanding and slowly became vulnerable with one another and the result was a beautiful, healthy, sweetening romance. They told each other _everything_ (even the worst parts) and they supported each other through thick and thin. Although it wasn’t always perfect, they were unequivocal best friends and the love of each other’s lives (even if they hadn’t yet told each other that last part)

And as for the sex, well, that was _definitely_ up there with Dani’s favourite things.

Jamie had been so gentle the first time they slept together, like Dani knew she would be, and had tenderly worshipped Dani’s body as if she were a sacred being. She had taken her time and paid close attention to Dani’s reactions to work out what she liked and Dani had melted like butter from every kiss, touch and caress (of course there were other times where they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and Jamie had fucked her into the mattress – Dani loved the range of their love making) and that was something Dani had never experienced before; enjoying the physical side of a relationship. She _always_ wanted Jamie, to the point where it never felt enough and she always wanted more.

For so long, Dani had suppressed her true sexuality and had tried to live the life other’s had expected her to but since meeting Jamie and bravely taking the plunge (so to speak) Jamie had helped her realise the real her and embrace her true self and she was now living her best life, the life she deserved and perhaps _that_ was her favourite thing about Jamie.

“Miss Clayton!”

Dani was knocked out of her daydream by Miles raising his arm high in the air and calling her over. She instantly snapped back to teacher mode and gave him her full attention.

“I don’t understand this bit.”

Dani crouched low beside his chair and looked over the maths sheet she had made for him. She carefully explained the question and when she was happy he understood, she moved to check on Flora who wasn’t working on her maths sheet at all but was instead busy drawing.

“Hmm, that’s a great picture but it’s not what you’re supposed to be doing,” Dani reminded her and moved it over to the empty desk beside her.

“But...!”

“You can finish it after class.”

“Yes Miss Clayton,” Flora sighed dejectedly and picked up her pencil. She looked at her brother when he suddenly burst out laughing. She followed his line of sight to the door and joined in with his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” She looked to the door but there was nothing there. “Seriously, what’re you laughing at?” She looked at the door again just as Jamie popped up from her crouching position, pulling faces at the kids and making them laugh again. “Excuse me a minute?” Dani opened the door and stepped outside. She felt a slight blush cover her cheeks and although she wanted nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend and _never stop_ , they had to stay professional in front of the children. “Is there a reason you’re disrupting my class?”

“Sorry to interrupt _Miss Clayton,_ ” Jamie teased and sniggered when Dani rolled her eyes. “I’ve come to fill in your crack.”

“ _Excuse me_?!” Dani spluttered and fumbled to close the door.

“Yeah, Hannah mentioned something about a crack in the wall. Why, what did you think I meant?” Jamie’s face was a picture of innocence but Dani wasn’t fooled. Jamie smirked and Dani gripped the doorknob tighter. She wanted to kiss the cheeky expression off her lips. How dare she look like _that_ when Dani couldn’t do anything about it? It really wasn’t fair.

“Can’t it wait until after class?”

“It’s lunchtime, Poppins, Owen’s just about to dish up.”

Dani checked the time on her watch and realised her class had overrun by almost ten minutes. “Oh. I guess you’d better come in then,” she said and tried not to stare as Jamie picked up the ladder. All the years of manual labour had given the gardener a subtle hint of muscle and Dani was finding it hard to look away.

She noticed the children looking at her strangely and she quickly snapped out of her daze. She dismissed them for lunch and Flora made sure to grab her unfinished drawing on the way out.

The couple waited until the kids had definitely gone before they met in the middle of the room for a kiss. Jamie’s hands moved up to tenderly cradle Dani’s face, while Dani’s hands gripped Jamie’s hips. The kiss started off slow but Dani soon deepened it and both women hummed contentedly as their tongues met in a well rehearsed dance.

“Hi.”

“Hey yourself. I missed you last night,” Dani said with a slight pout and nuzzled against Jamie’s nose with her own before she rested their foreheads together. She closed her eyes at the soft caress of Jamie’s thumbs against her cheekbones and moved in for another soft kiss.

“Couldn’t be helped, Poppins, Deidre and Phyllis are very demanding – they don’t like me having another woman in my life,” Jamie explained and smiled at Dani’s cute giggle. 

They shared one more kiss before they broke apart and Dani moved to lean against her desk. She rested her weight on her hands behind her back and watched Jamie climb up the ladder and get to work.

Dani pushed off the desk to stand at the bottom of the ladder and, under the guise of helping and _definitely not_ to get a better view of Jamie’s stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up slightly, held the frame securely.

“But you can stay tonight, right? Now that you’ve watered them,” Dani asked hopefully and beamed when Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, I can stay. Might need to pop home for a few bits first though.”

“Okay,” Dani agreed and steeled herself for her next suggestion. “You...could...uh, you could bring more than...just stuff for tonight.”

Jamie stopped working and looked at her girlfriend - her wonderful girlfriend with her heart of gold and beautiful, perfect face. She was so in love with her she felt like she wanted to shout it from the rooftops and cry simultaneously. The words were right on the tip of her tongue but she hadn’t said them yet for fear of moving too fast and scaring Dani off.

“I mean, I could...clear a drawer for you, y’know, if you want and then you wouldn’t have to leave so early at night and you could just...stay,” Dani said with a slight blush across the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, that does sound good,” Jamie agreed. She was trying to be cool but Dani had turned her world upside down and every time she was near her she felt like she would turn into a puddle of goo in two seconds flat. She finished filling in the cracked wall and climbed down the ladder. She put her tools on the floor and gently held Dani by the shoulders. “But before I commit, I need to know one thing.”

Dani frowned at the slightly serious expression on Jamie’s face. “Okay.”

“Have you got room for Deidre and Phyllis as well?” Jamie teased and Dani couldn’t help but join in with the laughter.

__________

Jamie did stay the night, and most nights after that.

Of course Owen and Hannah knew about their relationship, how could they not, and were 100% supportive of the couple. Dani and Jamie tried to be discreet around the children and although they did their best, it was getting harder and harder to stay professional especially when they both looked at each other as if they’d hung the moon one minute and then looked as if they were seconds away from ripping each other’s clothes off the next.

The day turned to night and even though it was still early, Dani was exhausted and was looking forward to crawling under the covers and snuggling up to her girlfriend.

Of course the two youngest Wingraves chose tonight to be a little difficult. First Miles refused to have a bath and had decided he didn’t need one because he had one the night before and then Flora kept delaying her bedtime by insisting on ‘just one more story, please?’.

“Okay, that’s enough now, it’s time for bed.” Dani finished tucking Flora in and smiled fondly at the little girl. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up from the side of the bed.

“Dani?”

“Yes, sweet girl?”

“Are you and Jamie best friends?”

“Oh. Yes we are,” Dani answered honestly and a slight blush coloured her cheeks.

“I thought so but Miles told me not to ask and to stop being so nosy. I made you this,” Flora said in one breath and Dani puffed out a laugh. “It’s a friendship bracelet.”

“Wow, I love it. Thank you so much,” Dani smiled and slipped the material over her wrist. “Oh, would ya look at that, it even has a little ‘D’ on it.”

“Yes, that stands for Dani,” Flora said in a matter of fact tone and nodded for good measure. 

“It’s beautiful but, uh, where’s yours?”

“I’m not wearing the other one, silly!”

“You’re not?”

“No, the other one is for Jamie. Look.” Flora handed the second bracelet to Dani. It was personalised like Dani’s and had a ‘J’ in the middle of a daisy.

“Oh, wow! You know what? She is going to love this.”

“I’m so glad Jamie’s your best friend – she’s the coolest.”

“Yeah, she is.” Dani smiled the special smile she got when she thought of her girlfriend and that familiar fluttering in her belly (and maybe a bit lower too) started up and she blinked when she saw Flora smiling right back at her. “Okay, you need to go to sleep, no more distractions!” She gently booped her on the nose.

“But wait, I need to give you this too!” Flora reached into her nightstand drawer and gave Dani a drawing, the same one she had been working on in class.

Dani looked at the drawing and felt her heart swell. Flora had taken the time to draw everyone, including her Uncle Henry. Owen was holding a wooden spoon and mixing bowl – his moustache took up most of his face, Hannah was holding a hoover and duster, Dani was standing in between Miles and Flora and holding their hands while Jamie was holding a plant pot and a watering can.

But the thing that made tears well in Dani’s eyes was the words ‘my family’ written in different coloured crayons and surrounded by hearts and flowers.

__________

The next morning saw the children (and Dani) help Jamie pick fruit from the trees and bushes for the apple and blackberry pie Owen had promised to bake that afternoon. Flora had been put on quality control duty and decided what Jamie and Miles could put in the large bowl Dani was holding.

“What about this one?” Jamie picked an apple from one of the higher branches and showed the little girl. After a thorough inspection, Flora deemed it:

“Perfectly splendid!” And in the bowl it went. “Miss Clayton?”

“Yes, sweet girl?”

“I think I heard a bad word but I don’t want to say it and get into trouble.”

“Okay, well can you tell me what the first letter is and I’ll try and work it out.”

“F.”

“Oh.” Dani quickly snapped her eyes to Jamie. She was always reminding her to be careful of her language when the kids were about. “And the second letter?” She was almost afraid to ask.

“L.”

Dani shared a confused look with her girlfriend, who shrugged. “Okay, you can go ahead and say it.”

“Flip,” Flora said. “I heard Mrs Grose say it when she accidently stubbed her toe on the table.”

“Okay, it’s not really a bad word but you probably shouldn’t say it a whole lot,” Dani laughed and Flora seemed happy enough with the answer while Jamie looked relieved to not be in trouble for swearing. 

The bowl was soon full with enough fruit and so the group trudged back toward the house. As expected, Hannah was waiting by the entrance and before they could go any further, she halted them with a sharp ‘feet!’

Feet suitably wiped, they made their way to the kitchen to drop off the fruit in exchange for the picnic basket Owen had made for them. They walked back onto the grounds, except Flora, who insisted on a piggy back ride from Jamie.

“Miss Clayton, it’s your turn for a ride next!” Flora innocently announced.

“Oh I’m _definitely_ gonna have one later.” Dani grinned wickedly when her girlfriend almost tripped over her own feet. Jamie was already thinking of ways to get her back.

Miles and Flora played a quick game of tag while Dani poured them a cup of tea from the flask.

“Don’t worry; Owen made it,” Dani said when Jamie hesitated. They helped themselves to sandwiches and sat as close as possible without being obvious. Jamie sighed happily and linked her pinky finger with Dani’s on the picnic blanket.

“This is the life, Poppins; spending the afternoon surrounded by all my favourite things; my plants, flowers, my favourite person – in no particular order, of course. _Maybe_ the gremlins too.” She narrowed her eyes.

Dani smiled. She knew her girlfriend worked hard to keep up her aloofness and tough persona but in all honesty she was the softest, sweetest person she knew and she really did love the children despite pretending otherwise.

Miles and Flora grew tired of their game and joined Dani and Jamie on the blanket.

Miles was happy to sit close to the basket so that he was always in close range of the food while Flora plonked herself right in between the two women. She held her lunch in one hand while the other fiddled with the friendship bracelet secured around Jamie’s wrist.

“Jamie, do you think Dani is pretty?” She nonchalantly asked and happily bit into her sandwich. She always started her sandwich from the outside in because Hannah once told her that eating the crusts would make her hair curly, just like Jamie’s and she really did think that Jamie’s hair was perfectly splendid.

Dani almost choked on her mouthful and blushed furiously while Jamie smirked.

“Yes, I do,” Jamie answered honestly and gave Dani _that_ look, which did nothing to quell the blushing. “I think she’s _very_ pretty.”

“Is that why you’re always holding hands under the table when you think no one’s watching?” Flora hid her giggles behind her hands and this time it was Jamie’s turn to blush.

__________

With the children bathed and tucked up in bed, the adults were free to spend their evening as they pleased.

Hannah complained about the children running her ragged and how: “one of these days I’m going to trip over one of Flora’s dolls and break my bloody skull. I really am getting too old for this, you know.”

“Nonsense, Hannah, you’re only as young as the woman you feel. Isn’t that right, Jamie?” Owen teased with a wink and chuckled when Jamie made a face at him.

“Well, on that note, I shall bid you all goodnight,” Hannah said and Owen looked disappointed.

“Already? The night is still young, as are we.”

“I know, love, but I haven’t been sleeping well lately so I think an early night is very much needed.”

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna turn in too,” Dani said and the plural implication was certainly not lost on Hannah and Owen but they were polite enough not to mention it. “Goodnight.”

“Yes, goodnight dear.”

“Poppins, why don’t you head up and I’ll meet you up there,” Jamie said as she walked toward the front door.

“Why, where are you goin’?”

“I can’t remember if I locked my greenhouse or not. I’ll literally just be a couple of minutes.”

“You promise?” Dani softly whispered and looked at Jamie in a way that told her to make it quick. Jamie had seen that look over a hundred times but it still made her feel as though the world was spinning and wouldn’t stop until they were in each other’s arms.

“I promise.”

It turned out Jamie had locked the greenhouse after all. She kept her word and returned to the house in exactly one minute and fifty four seconds, not that she was counting (of course she was) and quietly climbed the stairs two at a time.

“Poppins?” She whispered as she entered Dani’s room. She quietly closed the door and turned the key, just in case Flora discovered their ‘sleepover’ and asked to join in. “Dani?” She called out again, a bit louder this time.

“I’m in here,” Dani answered and that’s when Jamie saw the soft glow coming from underneath the closed door of the ensuite bathroom.

Jamie slowly pushed the door open and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Dani had run them a bath, with bubbles no less, and surrounded the far end of the tub with several lit candles.

“Take off your pants.”

“Blimey.”

“No seriously, before the water gets cold,” Dani breathed out a laugh. Jamie didn’t need to be told twice and soon both women had left their clothes in a pile in the corner of the room.

“I could get used to this,” Jamie sighed as the warmth from the water settled deep into her bones (or was it from the feeling of Dani’s warm, soft body nestled into her arms? Maybe it was both) she ghosted her fingertips up and down Dani’s arms and sides and pressed a kiss to the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

“Me too,” Dani sighed and closed her eyes as she sank further into the embrace. She covered one of Jamie’s hands with her own and linked their fingers together. “I’ve been thinking about this _all_ day.”

Jamie laughed through her nose and brought their joined fingers to her lips. “Oh, is that right?”

“Yeah,” Dani hummed and rested the back of her head against Jamie’s clavicle. She tilted her head to the side to offer more of her neck as Jamie lavished it with kisses. “You know, I could see right up your shirt when you were picking apples – it was almost as if it was on purpose.”

“Dunno what you mean, Poppins.” If Jamie’s voice was laced with innocence, then her kisses and fingers weren’t. Dani shivered as Jamie’s nimble fingers travelled lower and _lower._ “Dunno what you’re complainin’ about - seems like you might’ve enjoyed it,” she whispered her teasing against Dani’s ear and chuckled when Dani moved their joined hands to show her just how much she enjoyed it.

__________

They decided to get out after the water had turned cold and completed their nightly routines before settling into bed. Dani turned off the lights and they shared a soft kiss before Dani assumed her usual big spoon position. She gently kissed the back of Jamie’s scarred shoulder and snuggled in deeper. But before she could drift off to sleep, Jamie turned over and fixed her with a serious expression.

“I’ve got a problem. Or rather, we’ve got a problem, Poppins,” Jamie sighed. She propped her head up with one hand and fiddled with the top of the duvet with the other.

“Oh no.” Dani’s eyebrows knitted together and her lips formed a worried line.

Jamie briefly looked away from her girlfriend’s face delicately illuminated in the moonlight. She couldn’t keep up the pretence any longer and reached for Dani’s hand.

“You see I’m not sick of ya, at all; I’m actually pretty in love with ya it turns out.”

Dani’s face relaxed in visible joy and her beaming smile was so dazzling it rivalled the bright moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtains.

Jamie didn’t _need_ to hear Dani say the words back, she wouldn’t push and would wait as long as it took for her to be comfortable enough to say them, but when Dani pulled her into a deep, wanting kiss and rolled on top of her, Jamie knew her girlfriend loved her just as strongly.

__________

The weeks turned into months and the months turned into years and before they knew it, three years had passed.

The children were growing up fast – Miles was turning into a teenager in a few weeks and Flora had hit the preteen age. Although neither children were naughty per se, they seemed to enjoy testing Dani’s patience and pushing their luck the older they got.

They also knew about Dani and Jamie’s relationship. The couple had always planned to tell them when they were older but before they got the chance to, the siblings had caught them in the act. It was nothing too scandalous but Jamie had pinned Dani up against the kitchen counter and was covering her neck in hot, teasing kisses.

“Oh my, are you _kissing_?”

“Is Jamie your girlfriend?”

Dani had been embarrassed but Jamie naturally took it in her stride, assuring Dani they were going to tell them anyway and finding out like that saved them the bother of an awkward conversation.

Of course both children were pleased and Flora had apparently decided they were going to get married and had even offered to help plan their wedding; neither woman had the heart to tell her that they couldn’t actually get married.

It was a cold November day and Jamie was busy chopping firewood for Bonfire night.

Owen was preparing a feast for that evening with jacket potatoes, hotdogs and other homemade delights on the menu. He needed to head into town to pick up various ingredients when Dani offered, saying she needed to get a few bits and pieces from the local shops anyway.

She returned around forty five minutes later and had wandered into the gardens so she could silently watch Jamie chop wood. She waited until she had finished swinging the axe before she spoke.

“I thought you were supposed to keep ‘em alive, not kill ‘em.”

“Jesus, Dani!” Jamie set the axe on the ground and turned around with her hand on her chest. “They’re from specially selected trees, I’ll have you know – I don’t just go around killing ‘em, I’m not a savage.” She grinned and nodded to the plant in Dani’s hands.

“What happened there, then?”

“Found it on the street – I wanted to save it.”

Jamie smiled fondly and stepped closer. “Give it ‘ere then.”

“Want me to pile ‘em up?” She nodded at the chopped firewood.

“Yeah, just chuck ‘em in the wheelbarrow,” she said and looked the plant. “What is goin’ on ‘ere then?” She inspected the plant further and soon found the reason. “There’s your problem, your roots...” She lifted the plant from the pot and paused when something caught her eye. She plucked it from the soil and frowned in confusion. “Dani, why is there a r...?”

“Here’s the thing,” Dani quickly cut her off. “You’re my best friend and the love of my life. And I don’t know how much time we have left but however much it is, I wanna spend it with you,” Dani’s voice cracked and Jamie’s eyes filled with unshed tears as realisation washed over her. “And I know we can’t technically get married but I also don’t really care – we can wear the rings and we’ll know. Okay? And...that’s enough for me, if it’s enough for you.” 

“I reckon that’s enough for me, yeah.” Jamie beamed and her smile took over her whole face. She was overwhelmed with joy and her eyes shone with love and adoration as tears trailed down her cheeks.

She stepped closer to Dani and tenderly cupped her face while Dani held her by the hips. They rested their foreheads together before their lips met in a series of soft, gentle and loving kisses. Dani’s hands moved to Jamie’s shoulders and both women stroked their thumbs over the others skin.

“I love you,” Jamie whispered.

“I love you too,” Dani whispered back and Jamie giggled happily as she rested their foreheads together before she wrapped her arms around Dani’s shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug.

__________

Neither woman said anything when they walked back into the house. Everyone was busy with their own jobs and after a quick greeting, paid them no mind.

“Hmm, I think I might’ve made a _trifle_ too much,” Owen said as he looked at the array of food, including an extravagant looking fruit trifle. He winked at Flora, who giggled, and everyone else groaned as they helped to set the table.

“Oh wow, this bowl is so heavy, I might need some help,” Dani said and shared a knowing look with Jamie.

“Oh, mine too – I’m gonna drop it!”

The rest of the group looked at them strangely until something caught Flora’s eye and she gasped loudly.

“You’re both wearing rings!”

Miles, Owen and Hannah stopped what they were doing and turned to look and, just as Flora had said, Dani and Jamie were wearing matching rings on their left hands.

“Oh my goodness!” Hannah exclaimed with wide, happy eyes while Miles nodded his agreement. “How wonderful!” She clapped her hands together.

“This is the best news, I’m so happy for you both!” Owen declared.

“Cheers mate.”

“Thank you.”

Owen disappeared into the wine cellar and popped open a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

The four adults clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

“Miss Clayton, I think I ought to be allowed a drink,” Miles said and Dani raised her eyebrows.

“Fine. You can have a _small_ glass, watered down,” she said and poured the tiniest amount in a glass and topped the rest of it off with lemonade. She did the same for Flora (with even less champagne) and accepted their hugs.

“Are we to call you Mrs Clayton from now on?” Flora asked. “Or Mrs Taylor?”

“Oh, well we haven’t really de...”

“Or Mrs Clayton-Taylor, or Mrs Taylor-Clayton. Oh pleeeeeaaaase can I help you plan your wedding? I could be a bridesmaid and.....”

Dani met Jamie’s eyes and the two women tried not to chuckle as Flora continued to excitedly prattle on.

__________

Once the food had been eaten, the group headed out into the grounds to start the fireworks display.

Owen stepped back after lighting the fireworks and the sky above the manor was soon lit up in colourful bursts. Everyone ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at the beautiful display and Jamie and Dani stood wrapped up in each other as they kept warm by the bonfire.

“Having fun?” Jamie asked and Dani nodded as they snuggled closer and traded kisses.

There was an eyelash on Dani’s cheek and Jamie leaned over to gently pluck it from her face.

“Make a wish but don’t tell me or it won’t come true,” Jamie said and held out her hand.

Dani closed her eyes and gently blew the lash away. When she opened her eyes Jamie was looking at her in such adoration and unadulterated love, she felt her heart flutter in her chest as if a million butterflies had taken flight at the same time.

“I love you,” Dani said and Jamie lifted their joined hands to her lips to kiss her wedding ring.

“I love you too,” Jamie said. They shared a few feather light kisses before they stood cheek to cheek and watched the fireworks wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Although Dani and Jamie couldn’t technically get married, being here happy together and so in love with each other, surrounded by their found family was more than enough for them and they knew they would have so many more years together.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
